marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 is a 2013 film now in production. It is the seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first in "Phase 2", as well as the third film in a proposed Iron Man trilogy and the first film since the crossover film The Avengers. The film will be released May 3, 2013, and will also be available in 3D. Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow and Don Cheadle all reprise their roles in the film. Joining the cast are Guy Pearce, Ben Kingsley, Rebecca Hall, James Badge Dale and William Sadler. The film is directed by Shane Black. Plot Sometime after the events of The Avengers, a haunted Tony Stark has obsessively built several Iron Man suits in his mansion. This causes friction with his girlfriend, new Stark Industries chief Pepper Potts. In a flashback to New Year's Eve 1999, Stark, with his scientist paramour Maya Hansen, arrogantly avoids crippled scientist Aldrich Killian, who wants Stark's backing in his endeavor Advanced Idea Mechanics. In present-day America, a string of bombings by terrorist the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered at the lack of forensic evidence. When Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is caught in one such attack, Stark revives himself from his stupor and issues a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Potts and Hansen, who had come to warn Stark, survive the attack. So does Stark, who finds himself in rural Tennessee after his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. follows a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the explosions were triggered by soldiers from the Extremis program, an experimental treatment intended to allow its users to recover from crippling injuries. However, if a user's body cannot properly metabolize Extremis, the user heats up and explodes. After veterans started growing unstable and exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Stark witnesses Extremis first hand when Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin attack him. With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami. Stark infiltrates the headquarters using a variety of home-made weapons where he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor named Trevor Cassidy, who is oblivious to the acts the Mandarin has carried out. The Mandarin is a creation of Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. Killian reveals he has kidnapped Potts and subjected her to Extremis, intending to infuse her with superhuman abilities and turn her against Stark as leverage to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws. Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes — the former War Machine, now rebranded as the Iron Patriot — into a trap to steal the armor. Stark escapes his captivity and reunites with Rhodes, discovering Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his Iron Man armor, Stark saves the surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis. They trace Killian to an impounded oil drilling platform where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The Vice President will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure a little girl's disability. On the platform, Stark goes to save Potts, and Rhodes the President. Stark summons each of his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by JARVIS, to provide air support. Rhodes secures the President and leads him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls 200 feet to her apparent death. Stark, forced into confronting Killian, traps Killian in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, kills Killian, who had survived the exploding armor. After the battle, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit, as a sign of his intention to devote more time to Potts. Both the Vice President and Slattery are arrested. Potts undergoes surgery to remove Extremis, and Stark to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He then pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man, even without his armor. In a post-credit scene, Stark's narration of the film has actually been his talking to someone about his traumas. Dr. Bruce Banner is who Stark has been talking to. He awakens after having fallen asleep during Stark's narration. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggart *Wang Xueqi as Dr. Wu *Fan Bingbing as Dr. Wu's wife *Yang Mi as Dr. Wu's assistant *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *William Sadler as President Ellis *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *Yvonne Zima as Miss Elkridge *Wu Jing as a Ten Rings terrorist *Ty Simpkins as Harley *Stan Lee as Beauty pageant judge *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner *Dale Dickey as Mrs. Davis *Noa Lindberg as Michele Cusick *Shaun Toub as Ho Yinsen Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Tony Stark built 35 new armors since the Chitauri Invasion of New York in The Avengers. * Ho Yinsen appears in a flashback to 1999. *A.I.M. is established. *Extremis is similar to the Super Soldier Serum, giving its patients superhuman strength. *Tony Stark has a nightmare with scenes of'' The Avengers.'' *The Chitauri are directly mention as "aliens". *S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned. *Thor Odinson is mentioned as "God" and "Man with the Hammer". *The Avengers are referenced. *Thomas Richards was an accountant for the Roxxon Corporation. *Bruce Banner cameos in the post-credits sequence. Production Director Black says that Iron Man 3 will not be another "two men in iron suits fighting each other" film. Instead, it will be more like a Tom Clancy-thriller, with Iron Man fighting real world villians, it will be a post-Avengers the various films will focus on individual heroes, and that the crossovers were designed primarily as a lead in to that Joss Whedon-directed film. Before Jon Favreau stepped down from directing Iron Man 3, he said that The Mandarin would be reworked to fit into the Iron Man 3 movie. Shane Black talks direction of Iron Man 3 and whether or not to expect more Marvel cameos! The film will be shot in North Carolina, Miami, Florida and China. Gallery :See main article: Iron Man 3/Gallery References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1300854/ Iron Man 3 on IMDB] 3 Iron Man 3 Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe